Don't get too friendly
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: A series of Rose/Scorpius drabbles. Because it's right there, in the epilogue.
1. and we're falling till we find ground

**and we are falling 'til we find ground **

.

Prompt: _Lady Gaga- Baby likes to dance in the dark _by** open_at_the_close **(LJ rose/scorpius community).

_._

They had a bad break up.

That's all he can remember when he looks at her now. How painful it had been, how devastating. He can't bring himself to remember anything more, nor the reasons nor the situation. He remembers her crying and if he closes his eyes, he can still see that look in her eyes, that look which opened holes to his heart, that look which told him what a monster he is.

Like he needed reminding. He loved her and left her because he wasn't couragous enough. Because he was too scared to do anything.

But all he can see when he meets her eye now is pure hate.

.

He broke her. He broke her heart into pieces, and then he left her.

She doesn't remember much. Only something along the lines of families, blood and I'm sorry. And then she remembers falling, falling down, falling apart without much hopes for a saviour.

And now that she sees him again, he's as cold and indifferent as back then. And she's angry. Not at him. At herself for not being able to forget him, for not being able to move on, although she knows that they can never be.

So, she dances, she walks, she talks, she lives in the dark, like that she can't see him looking. Like that he can't find her; like that he can't hurt her.

But for some reason that hurts more.

* * *

Written for a fellow Rose/Scorpius shipper, **Persephone's Flower**: Happy Birthday, dear and I'm so sorry for the delay!

Beta read by **RoseScor90**;)


	2. Genius

**Genius**

.

Prompt by hondagirl:_ "__The sooner you realize I'm a genius, the better off we'll both be."_ | that 70's show

.

"Look, Weasley, the sooner you realize I'm a genius, the better off we'll both be."  
Those were the first words Scorpius Malfoy ever said to Rose Weasley. First year, first day of lessons. She was anxious and nervous, he appeared calm and indifferent.

**First lesson: potions.**  
When the professor started asking some questions to evaluate his students' level, they were the only two brave enough to raise their hands for every question. Both Ravenclaws, both stubborn and ambitious tried hard for their first 20 points. When she answered before him, he glared at her.

**Second lesson: charms.**  
They started with the usual 'raise the feather' spell. They both did it at the same time, the two before anyone else.  
The day continued in the same way, with the competition between them going on and on...

**Last lesson: history of magic.**  
"What's the meaning of history? Why is it so important for you to learn what happened in the past?"  
She answered that history repeats itself, a Muggle saying.  
He said because knowing our history means not taking what we have (ex. freedom) for granted.  
And he was right. He took the points but, for the first time that day, she didn't mind. He was right and she knew it. How could she not have realized that earlier?

"Hey, Malfoy!" she stopped him in his way to the Great Hall, just a little bit before dinner.  
He turned around and looked at her curiously, although he didn't say a word.  
She took some time to think and examine him before speaking; first she didn't exactly know how to say what she wanted to, and second she hadn't _really_ looked at him. She noticed how he had the 'Malfoy characteristics' as her father had described the grey eyes, blond hair and pale skin. But he didn't look as arrogant as she had expected him to; he appeared impatient and cautious towards her.  
"What you said before..." she started, "about history. You were right. I haven't thought of it before but it's _so_ true."  
When hearing her saying those, his expression changed into a mischievous smirk. "Look, Weasley." he told her seriously. "The sooner you realize I'm a genius the better off we'll both be."  
That made her laugh. Hard and continuously- for minutes, perhaps. He was standing there simply glaring at her.  
"What's so funny?"  
Scorpius appeared annoyed.  
"It's just the stupidest thing anyone has ever told me," she managed to answer between laughter.  
"Wait and see," he responded with a somewhat challenging tone.  
"Okay, _genius_."  
Mysteriously, from that day forward they became inseparable, forming a friendship, strong enough to overcome the fact that one of them was a _genius._

* * *

Happy (although late) Birthday, **bluestargem**! Liked it?

Beta read by **RoseScor90**:))


	3. You still love me, right?

**You still love me, right?**

.

_"You don't go here. You don't go there. You're about as much fun as a stick." - About Last Night_

.

_We have already said that evening, or rather night, had closed in; it was a dark, thick night, besides; Paris had once more sunk into its calm, quiescent …_

"Let's go swimming!"

That's my dearest boyfriend of six months and best friend of 6 years. Annoying me while I'm trying to read good literature.

"Scorpius, I'm reading. Besides the lake will be really cold! It's October."

He grimaced before his face lightened again.

"We can go play some Quidditch… the pitch will be empty by now."

"You know I'm afraid of heights and thus, I don't fly in the middle of the night," my tone is cold and indifferent and I can only hope he'll get the message and let me read.

"You are right, sorry. But it's only 10 o'clock and I'm so bored! Oh, I found it: we can go to the kitchens and grab a bite!"

Of course, he doesn't stop. I sigh and leave the book smiling at him. He looks like a poor child searching for someone to play with. But I know he's not a poor child: Scorpius just _wants_ to annoy me.

"Scorpius, dear?"

"Yes, Rosie?" He's suddenly obedient thinking I'll fall for that. Ha!

"I'm trying to read," I say pronouncing every syllable like he's stupid. I know he's not, don't worry. But if he acts like a baby, I'll treat him like a baby.

"And?" he asks me to continue- a smile playing at his lips.

"And you are annoying the hell out of me. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not breaking the rules by swimming in the lake while I'm not allowed to, or playing Quidditch while it's late, _or_ sneaking out past curfew to go to the kitchens, or break any rule to do something as stupid! Alright?"

He sighs and the little smile is lost. "You don't go here. You don't go there. You are about as much fun as a stick."

I turn around, startled. That hurts. I know I'm not fun and I'd rather stay inside reading than going out, and yes, I'm a little boring, and every girl in the school is surprised that Scorpius dates me of all people while he can have whoever he wants, and…

"Rosie…" his voice stops my thoughts immediately. His tone is sweet and caring. I guess he understood what I was thinking from my expression.

"I still love you."

I smile. Four little words coming from him are enough to make me forget all my worries. He moves closer to me in the couch and kisses me tenderly.

"You are the one rule I'm happy to break," I whisper and he kisses me again, more hungrily and passionately this time.

But too soon for his taste- I realize from the way he groans- I break the kiss and grin at him.

"Let's go eat something."

He stares at me, his eyes wide open. "You are unbelievable. And no. Not just because I wanted to, okay?"

"But I want to go, too…" Suddenly I'm the one pretending to be a poor child.

He nods. "Can I learn what changed your mind?"

"Well, remember the one rule I broke?" He nods again. "It felt so good."

He chuckles. "You are unbelievable!"

* * *

Happy Birthday, **Whispered touches**;)

Beta read by **RoseScor90**.


	4. Celebrate for me

**Celebrate for me**

.

Written for Week 29 of nextgen_drabble over at LJ. Awarded as **mod's choice of the week**:) Thank you!

Prompt: _Celebrate_

.

_Celebrate…_

_When she was a little girl, she always searched the meaning for words. The explanations were never enough because no one ever told her that she had to experience something to fully understand it._

And here she is now- her last night at Hogwarts. She's scared of freedom; she's scared of losing that organized life she has in school. And that's why she's not really celebrating like all the others.

It's also Scorpius Malfoy's- fellow Head's- birthday.

_"Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie," _her father had said. And that's what she had done until they both were made Heads. The competition remained, sometimes stronger than ever before. But spending her days with him, made her realize that he wasn't as bad as she had thought.

He was smart and funny, and could be caring. Scorpius Malfoy was the one to celebrate life, to live it in the fullest. He wanted every moment to be worth living. And Rose admired him for that. But she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy and nothing else mattered.

"Weasley!"

"Keep it lower Malfoy- you don't want to be caught, do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I do."

She scowled.

"Com'on, Rose!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you have a little fun? Why don't you celebrate a little bit? Forget those idiots. Celebrate for me; I'm officially eighteen!"

"And drunk…" was her cold response.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Rose, Rose, Rose… why do you make such a big deal out of everything? It doesn't really matter, you know. Nothing matters more than what you want."

His voice trailed off in that last sentence and Rose was suddenly aware of how close they were, of the intense look in his eyes that made her dizzy. She tried to answer with something witty but she couldn't.

They stared at each other, until he leaned closer and she felt his breath hot on her face. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, his hand caressing hers, moving slowly up to her shoulder and then to her neck before cupping her face tenderly without the intensity someone would expect from a drunken man.

The first kiss was a small peck at the lips, a teasing sensation followed by a whisper.

"Just celebrate for me…"

The second was passionate and her hands were moving too; one to his back bringing him even closer and the other at the back of his head; her fingers in his hair.

When he pulled back her eyes remain closed. Once she opened them she was surprised to see him still there.

"Live it," he murmured.

"I don't know how…"

"No one does."

And then, he was holding her hand and she stopped caring about the following day anymore, because that night was there and she would lose it if she kept thinking that much.

"Happy Birthday, Scorpius."

She took his hand and pulled him with her; to where she didn't know. To wherever.

And he smiled. Because this was the meaning of the word. And she had finally found it.

* * *

I have to thank fellow **Scorose **fan, **RoseScor90**, for the beta;)


	5. Just A Memory

**Just a Memory**

_You know, I've never been as happy as I was that morning…_

_A cold September morning. Cloudy, in a beach. A young couple walk by the seaside. No one else there, just them. It's cold but they don't seem to mind; every now and then they stop to enjoy the scene. It appears melancholic, but they smile meaningfully at each other and continue their walk hand in hand._

This is the happiest memory of my life. It's one of the last mornings I've spent with Rose Weasley by the French seaside, 5 years ago. Merlin, they seem like thousands to me! We were only 18, just two kids trying to make summer last forever.

Reality stroked us sometime in mid September. She was a Weasley, I was a Malfoy; we just couldn't be. We had to go back to our lives- the lives others had planned for us- and leave what we had be a school romance when it was so much more.

I loved her. I loved her more than I had loved anyone else in my life. No one understood me better; there was no one else I could trust this much. But I gave up on her as she gave up on me, knowing that maybe in another life, in another world we could have worked.

Romeo and Juliet is just a fairytale. If there's something I've learnt from my family's past and doomed trials to regain power, it is that the world doesn't change; in real life you just have to look forward and grow up.

_Will you still be loving me when the summer is gone?_

_

* * *

_

Beta read by **RoseScor90**.

For **anysomething**: Happy Birthday!

Inspired by **Inidan Summer **(_L' Ete Indien_) by **Joe Dassin**.


	6. New beginnings

**New beginnings**

After 7 years of a risky friendship, you finally know how you feel about Scorpius Malfoy- your best friend of seven years. You finally understand all the worries and doubts you had had before. You realized during the Leaving Ball while he was dancing with Ella Goyle; you wanted nothing more than to be her. Usually, you are not one to be jealous; you never were. But you felt it and you know what it meant.

Your last day at Hogwarts is now over, your last moments there are now over. You're in the train like so many other times but it never felt this bad before. You have this odd feeling of insecurity combined with uncertainty; you can't wait to see what's next but, at the same time, you are so sad and scared.

Scorpius is the last person you can hold onto- your feelings for him may have changed but he's still your best friend and you need him to be exactly that. He's there, next to you, and you can say he's as melancholic as you are (after 7 years you can easily read him) but he smiles to you and hugs you, making you feel safe, giving you the feeling of familiarity you know you're going to miss.

"And now what, Scorp?" you ask because he's the last person you're left with, the last person you want to be left with.

He tightens his grip around you and murmurs, "Life, baby. Now, it's life."

You raise your head wanting to meet his eyes, looking for comfort in them like you always did. He's staring at you with an affection that scares you. It scares you because, now that you know that what you feel for him is more than friendly, you might not be able to restrain yourself. So, you try to pull back. You try to get up and run, to get away. But he won't let you.

The next thing you know is his lips upon yours. Your eyes falter shut, but his grey orbs looking at you the way they had, is an image you'll always keep in your mind. For you it's the best kiss you'll ever get; you know that. Probably because nothing matters more than the person kissing you.

* * *

For Lizzie, **siriusmaradeurfan**, who likes _anything nextgen_. Because her birthday was three months ago and I still have no inspiration to write a decent HarryGinny fic.

Beta read by **RoseScor90**- who, by the way, is wonderful!


	7. Unfortunate Holidays

**Unfortunate Holidays… not really**

.

_would you care for a biscuit? tea? / Ginny Potter_

.

These were the most confusing Christmas holidays ever. You were in your seventh year, the Head Girl and, before leaving school you had kissed a boy that you thought you hated more than anything in the world. And that made you moody. On Christmas! You are not exactly the luckiest person in the world are you?

And just to prove the above statement right, your stupid cousin decided to invite his best-friend to stay with you at the Burrow. Said best-friend happened to be Scorpius Malfoy and you hated Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, and you had also snogged him. Or him you. It doesn't really matter who started it, does it?

You ignored him for a couple of days. It wasn't hard to do since the house was full of Weasleys and everyone had something to say or do. But, unfortunately, ignoring his presence didn't mean you had him out of your mind. You were freaking out and this couldn't pass unnoticed. A huge explosion was coming and you knew it.

The chance was given to you, by Scorpius himself, on Christmas day. Everyone was in the kitchen helping with the preparations for dinner. You were sitting in the couch, shelling potatoes when he sat next to you. Of course, you shot him an angry look and raised your eyebrow! You are Rose Weasley and he's Scorpius Malfoy: that's what you two do.

"Hey, Rosie! What's up?"

He had the habit of calling you 'Rosie' when he wasn't angry enough to say 'Weasley' and wanted to annoy you. But this time you weren't just annoyed; you were outraged.

"Up? Well, Malfoy, I'll tell you what's up. There's this idiot in my grandparents' house who believes he's god himself or whatever. You know, this idiot, he thinks he's the smartest and most handsome guy in the world. He's arrogant and selfish and annoys the hell out of me! You know, _this _idiot. And by the way, why have you dyed your hair black?"

"What?" he exclaimed, checking the mirror in his left. When he understood you were playing him he got up threateningly.

"You know what, Weasley? I have a problem too. I'm trying to spend my Christmas holidays nicely in my _best-friend's_ grandparents' house and there's this stuck up bitch who thinks she's too good for anyone and annoys the hell out of me, doing thousands of stuff I'm too bored to tell you about . You know why? Because I don't really care if she lives or dies!"

That hurt. And before you could restrain yourself you were yelling:

"I'm not the one who snogged the hell out of you, okay?"

He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything, but soon he closed it, unsure of what to answer. You stayed there looking in his eyes, breathing heavily until you heard someone clearing their throat.

It appeared that your bad luck had struck you again: your entire family was standing in the kitchen, staring at the two of you in shock and horror.

"Would you care for a biscuit? Some tea?" your aunt Ginny broke the uncomfortable silence, with a smile stuck on her face, appearing to be a grimace.

You shrugged your shoulders and grabbed one, Scorpius doing the same. It was Christmas Day, after all.

* * *

Beta read by **RoseScor90**.

A little bit Christmas-y RoseScorpius drabble:)


	8. The girl he loves most

For Lida who's such a cutie and has helped _so _much the past year with Devastating Love.

Happy New Year!

* * *

_When great love is rejected something in a man dies. So all he can do is run away, where he can meet the girl he'll love second most._

Win a date with Ted Hamilton

* * *

**The girl he loves most**

Scorpius was certain he would remember this Christmas forever. It wasn't because Rose, his girlfriend of 5 years, had agreed to marry him. It was because of her father's reaction when they had announced it to him, a couple of hours earlier.

"Mum, Dad… Scorpius and I have something to announce you," Rose had opened the dangerous topic.

"Are you finally getting married?" Ron had asked them out of the blue, surprising even Hermione. Noticing their astonished faces he had continued, "Finally! I was bored of watching the two of you being so corny. Once you get married, you'll finally start acting normal."

Everybody had been left speechless, simply staring at him. "Have you cooked anything, Rosie? In the invitation you wrote about food, not only about expected news."

As they prepared for bed that evening, Scorpius couldn't help but tease Rose for having worried about her family's reaction. "From the moment you got into my life, Weasley, everything is so… _eventful_."

"What would you do without me?" she asked sheepishly as she lay down next to him.

"Oh, I'd have to go out and find someone else. You know what they say… _When great love is rejected something in a man dies. So all he can do is run away, where he can meet the girl he'll love second most_," he answered, a smirk playing at his lips.

"That's your mother, idiot!" she retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Since I'm the girl the love most, your mother comes second. Don't even try to deny it; you're such a mama's boy!" she explained, turning to his side and hugging him.

He sighed. "Fine! _Third_ most."

"Good." Rose grinned, looking really pleased with herself.

"I hope you're happy," he complained. "We just managed to destroy a wonderful quote."

She raised her head and smiled at him. "Baby… You and me… we can destroy the world and build it all over again."

Scorpius smirked. "If I was religious I would have told you that was blasphemy."

She punched his shoulder lightly. "Prat! You know I didn't mean it that way."

He smiled at her, as she lay on his chest again. "I know, darling… We're just taking stereotypes down. Together we can change the world."

"Only if we think we can."

Scorpius chuckled. "We'd better leave off philosophy for now, don't you think?"

She nodded, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Scor."

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Yeah, I know… It's gotten spiritual at the end. I'm planning to write an actual story based on this quote, by the way. You know, angsty. _One _day:P

Credit to **drcjsnider** for prompting me and for the beta!


	9. How to improve your chances

**How to improve your chances**

* * *

_You can't force someone to fall I love with you but you can definitely improve your odds._

Lord of War.

* * *

Rose was studying at her favorite spot in the library- a small round table, next to the window- when a tall shadow appeared in front of her. She knew who it was- she could trace Scorpius' cologne anywhere- but she didn't move, pretending she hadn't noticed him.

"Hey, Rosie," he greeted her, pulling out a chair and sitting next to her.

She smiled. "This seems awfully like a déjà vu, doesn't it, Malfoy?"

He smirked, as they both reminisced how their friendship had begun at this exact library table.

_It was a lovely afternoon but Rose has decided to spend it inside; such days the library was always free. She had been studying for a while, when she heard footsteps behind her, until a tall boy stopped in front of her. _Malfoy,_ she thought and decided to ignore him._

_After sitting there for a while, he finally decided to talk to her. "Will you ever go out with me, Weasley?"_

_She finally raised her eyes from her book. "Will you ever stop asking, Malfoy?"_

"_If you say 'no' once and for all…" Scorpius teased her._

"_No."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because you're full of yourself, and you treat people like you're better than them. Even if you were, you have no right to do that," Rose answered him with honesty, without hesitating at all._

_He stared at her for a moment surprised, but then he smirked. "At least you have a reason."_

_She nodded, trying to ignore him and focus at her textbook._

"_Okay," he said._

_She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean 'okay'?"_

"_I'll stop asking," he stated, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting casually next to her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm preparing to study." _

"_Here?" she asked, unable to believe him._

"_Yes. Do I annoy you?" he asked, full of confidence._

_She shrugged. "No. It's not my table, you know."_

_Scorpius ignored her and gave her his most charming smile. "I'll be nice."_

_Rose hid her surprise and continued studying. Scorpius Malfoy's behavior was always a riddle for her; he could be mean but then again he could be caring. He was so smug when he won, but he was never a bad looser, always recognizing his competitor's superiority. He would do anything to succeed his purpose- even cheat- but he would cover for his friends when they were in trouble. And above everything, there were times when he would forget his usual arrogance, grow skeptical and stay silent and alone._

_She wouldn't have noticed all these if he hadn't kept asking her out the past month. Till then, she hadn't paid much attention to him. And that day in the library he truly surprised her; she never expected him to say he'll leave her alone and do so. And even more, she never expected him to sit next to her and help her study after she had openly rejected him._

_Scorpius' good behavior continued for another two months, and Rose had concluded that he could be really nice- although she still believed he was _full of himself and that he treated people like he was so much better than them_. The past two months, they had become something close to friends._

She smiled and turned to him; "Definitely a déjà vu."

He chuckled, opening his potions book. Rose, however, kept staring at him for a while.

Scorpius raised his eyes. "What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear. Today I'm making favors," he mocked. "You can even_ talk_ to me."

She grimaced but ignored him. "Why were you asking me out back then?"

Scorpius blushed and Rose looked at him surprised; she couldn't recall another situation that he had blushed. "Well…" he began. "I have two versions. The first one will make you really angry while the second one is a bit tricky; it can make you either forgive me either even more angry- if possible." He stopped and looked cautiously at her. "Which one do you want?"

Rose raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "The true one."

"They're both true."

"Then both!" she insisted, taping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"You're going to kill me," he muttered, before taking a big breath. "Albus challenged me to keep asking you out for a week," he confessed. Before she could say anything, though, he continued: "Back then, I was kind of smitten with you. As a real Slytherin, I thought that I couldn't force you to fall in love with me, but I couldn't definitely improve my odds."

He stopped and looked at her but she was just gaping at him, without saying a word. "I wasn't in love with you, of course. But after what you said… you were the only person who turned me down for me and not for my family… The point is… I fell in love with you somewhere in the process of our friendship."

She was simply staring at him; no hints of emotion on her face "Are you going to say something?" he asked.

Rose gave him a vicious look, before getting up and slapping him hard at the face.

"Fuck!" he murmured, hitting his head at the table. He, then, got up too. "Rose, if you let me explain…"

But before he could continue, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

* * *

God, this was fluffy!

For **drcjsnider**.


	10. I remember you

_When my life is through and the angels ask me to recall the thrill of them all, then I shall tell them_

_**I remember you**_

* * *

FACT OF LIFE NUMBER 374: any relationship between a Weasley and a Malfoy is doomed to be dysfunctional.

MAIN REASON: they are different.

EXPLANATORY REASONS:

1. Different characters.

2. Different upbringing.

3. Different Hogwarts houses.

4. Different ambitions.

5. Different points of view on life.

ADDITIONAL REASON: they're both very stubborn and selfish.

**.**

_The above are facts, proven by life and time. But the human heart doesn't understand logic; it doesn't make calculations. Sometimes, it falls for the wrong person._

_That's what happened to Scorpius Malfoy and me. We were young and thought that the passion between us was love. We wanted to feel something so much that we fell in love with the pain, the arguments, the rage…_

_Years later, I understood my mistake. But I never regretted it; our relationship was one of the mistakes you want to make because they are good mistakes. They teach you something about yourself and about life. They make you a better person._

_There were many parts of our relationship that can prove that. But I'll present to you the one… I'll show you the way it ended because that's the one moment that can prove on its own that it was a mistake and that it was a worthy one._

**.**

**September 2024**

He's holding her close to his body and smiles to her. "You're unforgettable, Rose Weasley," he whispers against her hair.

She pulls back from his embrace to look at his face. "And you're impossible, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'll fool myself that that was a compliment," he half-jokes.

She smiles too. "It was."

Her words make him laugh and hug her again. When he lets her go, she turns to leave. "I'd say that I'll miss you but that would be a lie."

She stops walking and turns back to him. "I will."

She's serious and it surprises him. _What's there to miss? The endless arguments? _"Really?" he asks, not trying to hide his emotions.

"Yes. But in a good way… the way I miss Hogwarts," she explains.

"So there will be no going back?" he mocks her as a smirk plays at his face.

"Nope." She's acting like a child again, making fun of him.

He decides to challenge her. One last time. "No more apologies and break –up sex?"

She punches his shoulder. Heavily.

"What? That's what we do…" he complains.

"Time to grow up," she retorts in her best teacher-like voice.

He laughs and kisses her lips chastely. He knows he has to let go, but he's not ready. Not yet.

"I'll miss you like I miss Hogwarts," he tells her, repeating her words.

"And I'll always remember you, Scorpius Malfoy," she says against his lips, her eyes still closed.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you showed me how to be a fun person. How to be a teenager. How to forgive. How to grow up."

He smiles again and gives her one last kiss.

"Then I'll always remember you too, Rose Weasley… because you made me who I am."

* * *

**A/N**: Written as a birthday present to **Serendipity-Saga**: I hope you'll have fun on your birthday tomorrow!

It's so fun to find people with _same_ interests with you who have their birthday the _same_ day as you do:) I _**love**_ FFnet even more now!

The lyrics at the beginning are written by Johnny Mercer.

The drabble was beta read by **XxXRegretXxX**, whom I truly thank:D


End file.
